


Surprises

by Samxslaughter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cute, F/F, Flowers, Friendship, Games, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samxslaughter/pseuds/Samxslaughter
Summary: Ginny sends Luna on a hunt to find her surprise.





	Surprises

Luna Lovegood sat up in her bed, stretching her arms high in the air. She looked around the bedroom she’s shared with her girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, for almost three years, eyes ending on the huge window right across from the bed, sunlight shining through happily. Luna smiled to herself and plopped back onto her pillow. Hearing a slight tinkling noise she looked to her left, where Ginny is usually sleeping soundly for hours after Luna woke up.

To her surprise, she found a full breakfast spread. Toast, made from Lunas favorite kind of honey wheat bread, sausage links, bacon (extra crispy of course), a short stack of chocolate chip-banana pancakes, a glass of orange juice and a small thermos full of hot coffee. Also on the tray were an envelope with a heart under Luna’s name. On the nightstand on her side of the bed sat a vase filled with fresh smelling pink hyacinth flowers, which Ginny knew were Luna’s favorites.

Pinking up a piece of bacon, making happy crunching noises, she picked up the envelope and ran her finger over her lovers messy scrawl. Smiling sweetly, she wiped her hands off and opened the letter.

_My dearest Luna,_

_I have painstakingly planned a whole day for you, because I love you dearly and I know that your Ravenclaw mind needs to be exercised or you will go crazy and take me with you!_

_I have written and hidden 5 clues for you to follow and it will lead you to my perfectly planned surprise. Now get your cute butt up, eat your champions breakfast, and start your day of fun!_

_Here is your first clue:_

**_Thestral met and seeing yellow, you bet,_ **

**_Will the whole of your fate lie in the hands_ **

**_of one whom we’ve both had a date?_ **

_Go forth and find your surprise!_

_All my love,_

_Ginny_

Kicking her legs in excitement Luna pulled the tray of food into her lap and began munching and thinking hard. She must have read the clues over and over while she ate, almost memorizing it by the time she was finished eating.

After almost a half an hour sitting in bed drinking the last of her juice she jumped up and put on her very own Weasley made sweater, bright yellow with a blue L, and slid into her jeans and her shoes with ease, she grabbed her coffee and the letter, and went to the first person she could think of.

Luna grabbed her jacket and apperated into the backyard of a very large house where she believed her clue was held. Slowly heading up the back walk she knocked on the door lightly.

The face that answered the door was familiar and friendly, dark hair messy in an endearing way, glasses slightly askew as if he had just woken up, but still with a smile on his face.

“Morning, Luna, how are you this morning?” None other than Harry Potter smiled at her from inside the house. Harry moved slightly to the side to allow Luna to enter the house. Closing the door softly behind her, he led her into the large kitchen.

“Oh I am quite well, Harry Potter, thank you so much for asking!” Luna smiled with her usual enthusiasm. She sat at the wooden table and looked at the boy that had turned into much more of a man than she remembered. “Has Ginny been here this morning?” She asked hopefully.

“This morning, no, but she was here yesterday to drop something off.” Harry winked at her, pulling a box from behind the counter. “She told me that you would be here first thing in the morning, muttering something about you being far too good at riddles for her to stump you!”

Luna laughed lightly, eyes focused on the box he was holding, with another envelope with her name on top. “Well I admit it did take me awhile, but I was just so excited to get started.” She took the box carefully, unsure of what her girlfriend could have put inside. Setting the box on the table in front of her she opened the letter.

_Luna my love,_

_Congratulations my dear, you have successfully figured out my riddle! I knew you would! I have left a package with Harry, you must WAIT to open it until you are about finished with this hunt._

_Ready for your next clue?_

**_Doubt you they did, and doubt the family too,_ **

**_They cannot dispute my love for you._ **

_Yours truly,_

_Ginny_

Harry watched Luna's face light up as she read the letter, feeling his heart swelling with happiness for the girl he once believed to be bonkers. “Would you like some tea, Luna? I think you get here quite early, can't have you rushing through before your surprise is ready.” Harry stood and walked to the kettle, not really waiting for a reply.

“Tea sounds very nice thank you,” Luna smiled at her host. “Ginny sure has gone all out for me hasn’t she?” She pondered aloud. Pulling out her wand, she tapped the gift and disapperated it back to her home. “I would be far too tempted to keep it close to me.” She said shyly, but with excitement noticeable in her voice.

“I understand, I admit I've been very curious what is in that box since yesterday,” Harry admitted, “I almost opened it and wrapped it again on my own.” He chuckled as he brought the hot tea kettle and mugs over to the table.

“I wouldn't have blamed you a bit!” Luna smiled happily. She fixed her tea and sipped it appreciatively. “I mustn't stay long though, Harry, I am quite excited for the rest of these riddles.” She said sternly but with a smile.

No more than a half hour later, Luna was waving goodbye to Harry from the back yard. She disapperated and quickly went to decipher her newest clue.

Luna appeared just outside of Shell Cottage, and sighed sadly at the memories of the place. She walked up to the door and knocked. A young woman with wild hair, holding a baby with equally wild hair in her arms.

“Hello Luna, I'm sorry I cannot stay around to chat,” Hermione started as soon as she opened the door,”The baby is sick and I’ve just been called in to the Ministry. I must be moving along quickly today!” She huffed a tuft of hair from her face, making the baby she was holding laugh loudly.

“Nothing to worry about Hermione, I understand. Did Ginny leave something for me with you?” She asked, crossing her fingers that she had gotten the riddle correct.

“She most certainly did, one second.” Hermione looked around her before handing the baby to Luna. “You don't mind do you? It's a little bit of a large box, I need both hands.” She passed off the baby without waiting, and within moments Hermione had returned with a large flat box in her hands. Setting it on the chair beside the door, she took the baby back. “I really am very sorry I can't stay to chat, Luna, I hope you aren't offended.” Hermione apologized again.

Passing the baby back to Hermione, Luna reached for the box on the chair. “Do you mind if I sit out here to read the letter?” Lunas asked pulling the letter from the box and smiling again at her name written on it.

  
“Help yourself Luna, I'll only be here for a few minutes, take all the time you need!” Hermione answered waving at Luna and closing the door.

Luna sat on a small stool on the porch, setting the box in her lap and opening the third letter of the day.

_My Lovely Luna,_

_You are brilliant! You are getting through these riddles so well! I knew my beautiful brainy girlfriend would figure it out!_

_Just as the first, WAIT to open the gift. I know how hard this is for you! Ready for the next clue?_

**_A Helper in the dark,_ **

**_the keeper with the mark._ **

**_The light shines through,_ **

**_and care for you, they do._ **

_Eternally yours,_

_Ginny_

Just like the first, Luna tapped her wand on the box and sent it back to her house. This time, she didn't need to think on the riddle, she understood it easily and smiled at her girlfriends smarts. She stood up and straightened out her clothes, dusting off the sand that inevitably covered her clothes. This one would be fun because she was already at his house once today and he wasn't there. He must be at his shop, this will take much more time than it took with Hermione.

Luna apperated to Diagon Alley now, taking her time to get to the potions shop that he owned and operated. Pushing open the door and hearing the bell ting, announcing her arrival, she heard a voice come from the back room.

“One moment please!” The voice said to her. After a few shuffling sounds come from the back, a blonde head popped out of the door. “Oh Luna! I figured you would be here soon, I just wasn't prepared for you just yet.” Draco Malfoy spoke to her kindly. It seemed the ex-death eater had always had a soft spot for the strange girl, and no one seemed to question it.

“Hello Draco, my time with Hermione was cut short, she was called into work.” Luna walked through the shop, looking at Draco every now and then. “I hope I haven’t disturbed you.” She gave the man a slight smile.

“Not at all, as I said, I was expecting you!” Draco started unpacking a box of clear vials with cork lids. “Harry called me earlier to tell me you had gotten an early start, I'm sorry but I need to unpack these by hand, Harry said using magic leaves a lingering residue on the vial.” Draco rolled his eyes but smiled regardless.

“Very well, I can be of assistance!” Luna chirped happily, walking over to pick up a few vials in her small hands. “Where do you need these?” She asked looking around the shop. “Congratulations on the shop, by the way, I hear you guys are quite successful so far.” She gave the man a smile.

“Oh just put a few there and there, and then any extras can be placed by the counter here.” Draco said pointing to random shelves around the shop. Pulling out a few more boxes he pulled out his wand. “Harry didn't say anything about using magic on the herbs though.” He winked at the woman. “Thank you, we are very happy with how things are running and I'm very glad to have something to do with my time these days.” Draco shrugged, waving his wand over the dried herbs, watching them float to where they belong.

An hour and a half later, the two were done unpacking the boxes and they both smiled to themselves, satisfied with their work. “Come to the back and we can have some tea, and discuss why you are here.” Draco waved her to the back room of the shop. “Biscuits?” He asked.

“That would be fine, thank you very much.” Luna said as she sat at a small table and crossed her legs. “Did Ginny drop something off here for me?” She finally asked rather impatiently, but smiled to cover her urgency. “Maybe a letter?”

“She did, a rather small box and a letter both actually.” He said, “She wasn't always my favorite person but since she stopped vying for Harry, we have been on better terms.” Draco chuckled waving his wand again and the kettle and the mugs floated over to the table easily. “She found you and she found her happiness, much like I found mine with Harry.”

Luna smiled when he handed her the shallow but long box. Holding up the letter for him to see, “I just love how she writes my name. It's the little pleasures in life isnt it?” She pondered, getting only a wide smile in return. “Do you mind if I read it now?”

“No! Not at all! I'll ready the tea, you read your love letter.” Draco winked.

_My sweet girl,_

_You are almost finished! Just a few more clues and it'll be time for your surprise! As always, save the gift until the end!_

_Here is your next clue!_

**_Every circle must meet its end,_ **

**_And this one ends with the truest friend._ **

**_Through mess and pus, this person is a must._ **

_Yours in endless love,_

_Ginny_

Sending her newest gift to the house with the others, she stood and waved goodbye to Draco. “I'm almost done, I really must be going now.” She told him.

“Go have fun! Thank you for all your help today!” Draco shouted as she hurried out of the shop.

Stepping out into Diagon Alley, she spoke quietly to herself. “The truest friend.” Smiling to herself as the answer came to her as easy as taking a breath. Apperating herself just beyond the gate, she found herself standing in front of Hogwarts School. Taking out her wand and waving it in front of the gates, she waited patiently. Mere seconds passed until a House Elf that Luna didn't know the name of popped into view with Headmistress Minerva McGonagall beside him.

“Miss Lovegood! What a surprise!” McGonagall clapped her hands and the gates opened wide for Luna. “Is there something that I can assist you with today?”

“Hello Headmistress, I'm here to visit with Neville and I figured he would still be here?” Luna asked quickly.

“Ah, yes, he is still happily in the Greenhouses, I presume you still know your way around?” The older lady looked down at the girl with noticible fondness.

“Yes, thank you Headmistress.” Luna smiled and bowed to her old professor, walking quickly to the Greenhouses. Walking through the grounds brought back many memories for her, both good and bad. She smiled none-the-less and pushed on. Poking her head into the first two greenhouses, shouting for her next target. When she got no response she simply turned to try the next door. Finally she got a response.

“Luna? Is that you?” Neville Longbottom, who was watering some moving plant, called back as he walked around the large table to look at her.

“Yes Neville, It's me! Do you have something for me?” She asked quickly, hearing the man chuckle.

“I'm sure you are anxious to finish this, and I do have loads of work to get through today so here you go!” Neville pulled off his gloves and pulled very small box from his pocket. “Had to keep this close, some of the plants in here like to take things off my desk!” He raised his voice looking around the tables fondly. “It really was nice seeing you Luna! We will have to visit sometime!” Neville waved her off before going back to his plants.

Luna was grateful for the quick visit, as she really was anxious to finish this quest. Opening the letter she read to herself.

_Beautiful Luna,_

_Great job, honey! You have just one more task left! This one has no clues, just instructions! What I need you to do now, is head home, open all your gifts, put them on and meet me at that little restaurant we love so much._

_I love you so much,_

_Ginny_

Rushing out of the castle grounds, she quickly apperated home and tore into all of her gifts. In the box from Harry, was a pair of cute silver heels, which she slipped onto her feet. Hermione’s box contained a calf length red dress, covered in sequins and Luna squealed before stepping into it and using magic to zip it up. In the box from Draco, was a beautiful necklace with tiny silver turnips. Laughing loudly she hooked the necklace on and reached for the last and smallest box. That box had a small silver bracelet, which she used magic to clasp for her. Looking at herself in the mirror she praised her girlfriends amazing taste.

Luna apperated once again to Hogsmeade village and walked into the small restaurant. When she walked in she heard soft music being played by a violin with no player, just magic. Luna gasped as she looked around, the whole place was empty, but filled with candles and rose petals. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned around to see Ginny, her beautiful and amazing girlfriend who planned this whole beautiful day just for her.

“Luna, I set all of this up because I know how important our friends are to you and I wanted to be sure everyone played a part in our special day.” Ginny smiled, taking Luna’s hand. “Luna, I love you so much and I know you love me too, I planned this all to show you how excited I am to have years and years of love and fun with you. I can't wait to play these types of games with you until I am too old to write you notes, and too old to remember how to magic a quill to write it for me. Darling I love you so very much that it drives me crazy and back every single day, because every day with you is like a rollercoaster.” Ginny kissed Luna’s cheek, and when she pulled away she had tears in her eyes.

“Luna Lovegood, I will love you every day for the rest of my life and I hope you will do the same.” Ginny knelt down in front of her longtime girlfriend. “Will you marry me?” She barely got the words out before the tears started falling down her face.

Luna put her hands to her mouth covering a squeak, before she knelt down in front of Ginny.

“I cannot think of a better way to spend my life than with you. Of course I will marry you.” Both girls stood and embraced each other, laughing and crying the happiest tears they would ever share together.

 

-x-

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my girl for the help with the riddles, cause I'm terrible at them


End file.
